la lettre du père
by Matol
Summary: Si james avez pu écrire une lettre à harry juste avant sa mort, que lui auraitil dit? je sait, le résumé est Nazz mais lisez ma fic et dites moi ce que vous en penserFic triste un peu
1. La lettre du père

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**La lettre du père.**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Tous les personnages exepté l'infirmière appartiennent à JK Rowling. ET oui l'infirmière elle est à moi et rien quoi moi. Oui enfin elle parle même pas donc y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat mais bon cella elle est pas à JK Rowling (NA)

**_Note:_** J'espère que mon one shot vous plaira, et je précise que l'histoire se déroule le jour de la mort de James et de Lily. Il est bon à savoir que la lettre est écrite en italique.

Merci à ma bêta lectrice Trinity1412 sans qui mon one shot ne serait pas ce qu'il est (lol)

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS...

**_§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤_**

James savait que bientôt le seigneur des ténèbres allait arriver. Il allait mourir, il prit une feuille de papier et commença à écrire une lettre destinée au nouveau né que Lily, sa femme portait dans ses bras.

_"Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que ta mère et moi sommes morts. Tu as alors seize ans. J'aurais préféré pouvoir te dire à voix haute ce que tu vas lire, mais le destin en a voulu autrement._

_Mon cher fils, si je t'écris en ce jour, c'est parce que je nous sais tous les trois en danger, la mort et ses disciples vont bientôt arriver, Peter nous a trahi, j'en ai la certitude. C'est pourquoi je tiens à ce que tu saches ce que j'ai ressenti le jour où tu es entré dans ma vie._

_Ce jour a été le plus beau de toute mon existence et, en cet instant sombre, je veux pouvoir me le remémorer une dernière fois afin que tu puisses, le jour de tes seize ans, lire ce que tu n'entendras sûrement jamais._

_Je me souviens encore de ce que ta mère m'a dit lorsqu'elle a compris que tu arrivais. A ce moment là, nous regardions une émission à la TV quelconque lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix, fine comme un murmure._

_"- Mon amour, je crois que je suis en train de perdre les eaux. " (NdC : c'est pas un peu direct sa ?)_

_Ce sont les mots exacts qu'elle a prononcés. Je crois que je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'elle me disait, son accouchement était prévu pour dans une semaine et j'étais loin de penser que tu te manifesterais avant terme._

_Lorsque j'ai réalisé, j'ai vu dans le regard de ta mère beaucoup d'excitation, de la joie, de la peur et même un peu de panique je crois._

_Je me suis levais d'un bond, j'étais surexcité, j'ai accompagné ta mère dans l'entrée afin qu'elle se préparer à partir. Je me souviens avoir monté les marches quatre à quatre, j'ai fait la valise, mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'ai du m'y reprendre à trois fois pour parvenir à la fermer correctement._

_Je suis alors vite redescendu, j'entend encore ta mère me disant de me calmer, que tout allait bien se passer._

_Normalement, c'est le mari qui rassure sa femme mais j'étais complètement dépassé par les évènements._

_J'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée laissant Lily sortir en premier et, le temps qu'elle referme à clé, je suis allé chercher la voiture._

_"- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, on sera vite arrivés à l'hôpital, je les ais prévenus et ils nous attendent. Il ne sert à rien de paniquer Lily, tu m'entends, tu ne dois surtout PAS PANIQUER! Lily?..."_

Et c'est seulement après ce joli discours que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais laissé - honte à moi - ta pauvre mère enceinte et victime de contractions douloureuses seule sur le trottoir devant notre maison.

Quand elle est enfin montée dans la voiture, elle souriait, c'était le plus sourire qu'elle ne m'ait jamais fait."

James s'essuya la larme qu'il sentit perler au coin de ses yeux.

Il regarda Lily qui berçait un petit enfant endormi, Harry, son fils. Bientôt, Lord Voldemort arrivera, bientôt James donnera sa vie dans l'espoir de sauver celles de son fils et de sa femme.

Le sourire de Lily avait changé, on y lisait pas la même joie de vivre qu'avant, ce sourire était mort et il ne le reverrait peut être jamais.

Maintenant, James pleurait vraiment, c'est beau un homme qui pleure pensa Lily tout enserrant son enfant contre son coeur.

Ni James ni Lily ne savaientt quelle serait leur fin, ils la savaient proche, c'était tout.

En voyant son époux écrire cette "lettre d'amour" à leur fils, Lily se demanda si Harry la lirait un jour. Ce qu'elle allait devenir si tout finissait mal...

OUI, cette lettre Harry la lira. Lord Voldemort viendra le soir même dans leur maison déjà encerclée par les ténèbres. Deux flash verdâtres brilleront sous les yeux du bébé, et les larmes du père s'arrêteront prématurément. Deux corps tomberont mais lorsque son tour arrivera, il y aura un miracle et l'enfant terassera le monstre.

Sur le corps de l'homme, un mangemort prendra la lettre et, la gardera. Seize ans plus tard, il la déposera sous la porte de la chambre d'Harry Potter à Poudlard. Puis il retournera dans ses appartement sans un mot.

Mais cela ni Lily ni James ne le savaient.

James reprit l'écriture de sa lettre, il devait continuer et dire à son fils combien il l'aimait.

_" A l'hopitâl, j'ai tenu la main de ta mère pendant quatre longues heures avant l'accouchement et encore une grosse demi heure durant ta naissance._

_Alors , le docteur m'a laissé couper le cordon ombilical, et avant que les infirmières ne t'emmènent, ta mère ta porté contre elle, tu étais si peitit, si fragile, tu avais tant besoin de nous._

_Oh! tu étais beau mon fils. Et, quand ta mère c'est endormie, je suis venu te voir dans la nurserie. C'est à cet instant que j'ai entièrement pris conscience que j'étais père. Ma joie, mon excitation et mon bonheur ne diminuaient pas mais un autre sentiment proche de l'appréhension naissait en moi. C'était sûrement un peu de peur._

_J'ai alors décidé qu'à partir de cet instant, ta mère et toi deviendriez mes priorités et je serais pour toujours votre garde du corps personnel._

_Une infirmière m'a fait signe de venir, que je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras. Et, c'est avec nervosité et excitation que je t'ai saisi et mis contre mon coeur. J'ai compris alors que, n'importe quoi pouvait nous arriver et, que même si quelqu'un te portait loin de moi, pour l'éternité nous resterions dans cette position. Et , dans ma vie et dans ma mort je te tiendrais ainsi, serré jalousement tout contre mon coeur._

_Dans la semaine qui suivit ce jour merveilleux, nous avons regagné notre maison mais nous étions maintenant trois à franchir la porte d'entrée._

_Mon enfant, je voudrais ne jamais m'arrêter de t'écrire cette lettre mais, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je l'achève tant que j'en ai encore le temps._

_Je te souhaite donc un joyeux anniversai..._ l'encre avait coulé à cet endroit là, sûrement était ce une larme, nul ne la saurait jamais _et, mon fils, quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours fier de toi._

_Je t'aime_

_Ton père, James. _

Quand Harry détourna ses yeux de la lettre, un flot de larmes glissait le long de ses joues.

A cet instant, et seize ans plus tard, Harry laissait couler les larmes que la mort avait stoppé chez son père.

A cet instant, le père et le fils furent une dernière fois réunis dans un sanglot commun, commençé il y a seize ans par James Potter et achevé par Harry Potter longtemps après. Ces larmes étaient les plus belles qui puissent être versées, elles étaient leur lien.

Et, durant toute la nuit, les sanglot et les larmes continuèrent. Et même lorsqu'il fut endormi, Harry pleura encore..

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

_**FIN**_

_**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤**_

ET VOILA, MON TOUT PREMIER ONE-SHOT EST TERMINE (OH FAIT ON DIT UN ONE-SHOT OU UNE ONE-SHOT?) QUAND JE PENSE QUE DE PRIME ABORD JE VOULAIS QU'ELLE SOIT RIGOLOTE!

JE DOIT ETRE UN PEU MELO-DRAMATIQUE DANS MON FOND INTERIEUR. LOL

ALORS SI VOUS POUVIEZ ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PENSE EN ME LAISSANT UNE PETITE REVIEW, CE SERAIT VACHEMENT SYMPA!

MERCI

MATOL.


	2. RAR

_**RAR**_

_**La lettre du père**_

_**salut mes chèr(e)s revieweurs(euses)**_

pour répondre à une question qui revient souvent, le mangemort est Severus ROGUE! Et oui rogue étant mon préféré, il fallait bien que je le fasse apparaître d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'ailleurs je vais bientôt écrire une fic qui retracera sa vie de façon rapide.

LANA51: Merci pour ta review, c'est très émouvant, toi, ma première revieweuse! lol. je te répondrais pas par e-mail puisque j'écris ce RAR mais je vais quand même garder ton adresse comme sa, je pourrais a l'occasion t'envoyer des chapitre de fic pour que tu soit une de mes beta lectrice, se serais cool lol! encore merci pour ta review.

DAERY: Merci beaucoup pour ta review sa me fait très plaisir et oui, j'ai l'intention d'écrire d'autre fics et pour le mangemort tu as pu lire plus haut que c'est rogue.

THEALIE: Merci pour ta review et désolé si tu as trouvé ma fic déprimante! kiss XXX

TRINITY1412: Plutôt que de raler du fait que tu n'ai pas été ma première revieweuse, tu aurais pu me dire ce que tu avais pensé de ma fic BOUDE ta fait que parler de toi et pa de ma fic t méchante snif (loool)

Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review sa ma fait plaisir

kiss XXX


End file.
